


Sugar & Spice

by redbrunja



Category: The Curious Creations of Christine McConnell (TV)
Genre: F/M, Pegging
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-16
Updated: 2018-12-16
Packaged: 2019-09-20 15:15:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 891
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17025057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/redbrunja/pseuds/redbrunja
Summary: Christine and Norman have an entertaining evening.





	Sugar & Spice

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to get this completed by Halloween but that... didn't happen. 
> 
> It's now the season of ubiquitous Christmas carols instead of the season of ghosts and ghouls and that's... fine. 
> 
> It's fine.

Norman swooped Christine up into his arms and charged up the stairs, his girlfriend clinging to his neck and giggling.

At the door her bedroom, he paused to steal a kiss.

“Oh, Norman!” Christine sighed into his mouth, kissing him back.

He caught the edge of the door with his heel, pushing it closed, and then spun so Christine could reach the lock - they didn’t want any little ones wandering in!

Norman carried Christine to the bed, dropping her the last few inches so that she’d bounce on the mattress.

She laughed. Christine reached up, wrapped her fingers around his tie and pulled gently, guiding him down on top of her. The fabric tugging against his neck made his blood surge hot in his veins.

They kissed on the bed, Norman slowly rocking against her, Christine’s legs around his waist, her hands stroking over his shoulders.

When they broke apart, needing a minute to catch their breath, Christine carded her hand through his hair.

“Norman, I was wondering… there is something I’ve thought about trying…” Christine trailed off.

“I’ll do anything and everything your heart desires,” Norman promised, dropping his voice. Christine’s cheeks pinked up adorably, and he just had to drop a kiss on the apple of each cheek. He gently bit at her smile and growled playfully.

Christine squeezed him tight and then brought her mouth to his ear, whispering. Her words made electricity spark in his blood, and he couldn't help the little jerk of his hips as he thought about her words.

“Would you like to try that?” Christine asked shyly.

“I think that would be a swell idea,” Norman replied.

Christine gave him another peck on the cheek and then rose from the bed. She blew him a kiss (which Norman caught, bringing the tips of his fingers to brush against his mouth) as she stepped behind her folding changing screen.

Norman stood as well, efficiently stripping off his clothes and neatly folding them, placing them on a stool.

He could hear the rustle of fabric from behind the screen and Norman settled himself on the bed, resting his head on Christine's fluffy, lavender scented pillows. Anticipation tingled through his body.

She stepped out from behind the screen.

Christine took his breath away.

She was wearing black lingerie - matching brasserie and panties, and dark, shimmery stockings. Snug around her waist and thighs were the snug leather straps of her harness, the dildo the same bright blood red as her nails. She reminded him of a black widow spider, alluring and dangerous.

"Christine, you're gorgeous," he breathed as she stepped to the side of the bed. He took her hand and pulled her on top of him.

They kissed, Christine tasting as delicious as always, her mouth sweet against his. The dildo bumped against his stomach, just as his cock brushed against hers. His excitement built and built until he tore his mouth away from Christine's and rolled onto his stomach.

"Please, sweetheart," he asked.

"Of course," Christine answered, brushing a kiss along his shoulder blades before reaching for a jar on her bedside table.

* * *

 

 

_"-homemade lubricant can sound intimidating but it's actually very simple to make. It's a nice way to add a little extra personal touch to personal touching. My partner has a sweet tooth, so I'm going to start with a coco butter base..."_

_Christine folded the cocoa butter and coconut oil together. She looked directly up, smiled, and reached for another small jar._

_"If you want to add a little spice to the sweetness, a few drops of peppermint oil can be very... stimulating."_

 

* * *

 

The room smelled like hot chocolate and Christine's perfume as Christine carefully opened him up.

She slipped her fingers inside, working him open with small, careful motions.

A moment later he felt the clean tingle of the peppermint in the lube and he moaned, feeling half crazed. He wanted to push himself off the bed and ravish Christine, his unbearably sexy girlfriend. He wanted to slide his knees wider, let her take him.

Norman did the latter as he babbled praise about Christine - she was wonderful, beautiful, the best, best, best.

"You're so sweet to me." Christine said, stroking down his back with her free hand.

Then she gripped his hips and pulled him back onto the dildo. Norman moaned, and fucked his hips back, Christine moving to match him, her thighs pressing against the back of his, her rhythm quick and perfect and devastating.

 

* * *

 

 

Christine brushed her hair in front of the mirror. Over her shoulder, she could see Norman, still sleeping. And in front of her, Vivienne appeared.

" _Good_ morn-ing," Vivienne said with a sly smirk.

"Good morning, Vivienne," Christine answered. In the mirror, she watched Norman open his eyes and then smile at her.

He got up, and walked over to her, leaning down to press a kiss into her shoulder.

"Good morning, Christine, Vivienne," he said. "Why don't I go downstairs and start breakfast?"

"Oh, Norman, I couldn't ask a guest to cook," Christine started.

"Nonsense, it would be my pleasure," he said. He pressed a kiss to the top of her head and left her bedroom, with a last, lingering glance and her.

"Christine," Vivienne said in a very approving tone. "I'm impressed. _That_ is how you make a man come back for more."

**Author's Note:**

> Since tumblr is shooting itself in the foot, you can also find me on [twitter](https://twitter.com/redbrunja) or on [dreamwidth](https://redbrunja.dreamwidth.org/)


End file.
